The Ohio Quality of Work Project is a social experiment which has been undertaken with the direction of representatives of labor, management and State government to improve the quality of work and productivity. The major objective of the project is to set up throughout Ohio well- documented models of new work structures and cooperative labor/management/worker relationships in about 13 establishments, both goods manufacturing and service (including public sector). Each demonstration will be a three and a half year process including (1) an initial research portion measuring both human and economic factors of the work, (2) a continuing education process, (3) a work change program instituted by the demonstration participants, and (4) remeasurements of human and economic indicators after 18 and 36 months. The instrument measuring the quality of work and its human outcomes will be used across all demonstrations. It will allow analyses to be made over time of the relationship between the quality of the working environment and a variety of outcomes. This proposal seeks funding for the portion of this research which addresses the relationship of the quality of work to the following mental health-related indicators: life satisfaction, self-esteem, anger and social and community behavior.